


Feels like Home

by goldensunshinee



Series: Azakyu but make it an established relationship ☄ [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing A Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensunshinee/pseuds/goldensunshinee
Summary: "[...] because that was the true feeling of sharing a home."~ Written for the Azakyu Week, day 2! Prompts used: Future/Home ~
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Series: Azakyu but make it an established relationship ☄ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924504
Kudos: 19
Collections: AzaKyu Week 2020





	Feels like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a bit short but I couldn't give up not writing for this week, I just love them sooo much 😭❤
> 
> Also, not how I literally connected the five days I'm going to do jsjs
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Ten years have passed since the rebirth of the Mankai Company. To think that at first it was difficult for them to remain standing, but with patience and the implementation of the new troupes and members, the true brilliance of the company came to light, and now it was one of the best known threates in Japan and the world.

It was because of the amount of works and trips they did. The popularity after the acts in Zahra and the special play in Greece were a great help in creating its influence. Fans from all countries came to their shows and from time to time they had to add extra days to the presentations due to the large amount of seat sales.

Azami had grown in that time, both as a person and as an artist. He had graduated in esthetics and makeup successfully and his YouTube channel and his shop were getting a lot of support.

He opened the door of the apartment and the cold in it embraced him. Autumn was ending, giving way to the cold temperatures of winter. It seemed strange to him, but he still turned on the heater and left his belongings on the sofa. Silence took over the place.

He decided to go to the room and in it he found Kumon, his partner, Akemi, their one year old siamese cat and Kuma, their two years old samoyed, sleeping in bed. Now it all made sense, Kumon obviously wouldn't feel cold at all if he had the dog's soft fur on him.

Before he could take out his phone and take a photo, Kuma seemed to smell his scent and got up to greet him.

"Hi sweetie" he greeted the quadruped as he crouched down and pampered the animal. "You were sleeping with daddy?"

Azami knew it wasn't going to answer him, but he liked asking those rhetorical questions to the pets.

"Azami? He hear how he murmured his name, and looked up to see Kumon sitting up and rubbing one of his eyes.

"Sorry for waking you up." He apologized, getting up and walking to the bed.

"It's ok" he replied. Azami stole a kiss from his lips and stroked the animal on his lap.

"How was work?" he asked.

"A lot of people came to the place, it's that time where they come to have treatments or seek advice for the winter, you know what I'm talking about" Azami answered while changing his clothes.

"Yeah, I remember how you used to be when the weather cooled down" Kumon laughed. "You would go completely crazy if our skin got just~ a little drier than the normal"

"That meant they weren't following my orders." he shrugged his shoulders. "You were one of those who gave me the most problems"

"That's not true, Azami!" he cried.

"Sure, sure" Azami said sarcastically, trying to hide his smile.

Finally changed, the black-haired man turned on the TV and went back to bed. Taking his place between the opposing arms, Kumon's body heat welcomed him. Akemi curled in his stomach right away and Kuma laid at his side.

"You did become a cuddly person." Kumon mocked, holding Azami’s hands and his in the younger’s chest.

"Shut up" he said, even though he snuggled more against his body.

They fell into a comfortable silence, only the people talking in the electric devise were resounding in the bedroom. 

"You know what?" Kumon started after some time, his hand making it's way to the other male's head. He received a low "Hmm'", so he continued. "I miss your long hair."

"So, are you implying I should grow my hair again?" Azami played, he knew it wasn't like that, but sometimes he liked to teased him with what he says.

"No! I mean, I love how short hair looks on you, but… I don't know…" the oldest didn't have a reason to why he preferred his partner's hair longer, and didn't spected that question.

"I'm joking" Azami smiled. "I kinda miss it too but sometimes it can be a bother while you are styling someone."

"Yeah" he admitted and then they stopped talking again. Kumon started to entertain himself with his dark locks and Azami closed his eyes. He was bit tired and the slow movements weren't helping, he felt that he was going to fall asleep in any moment. But he didn't want to.

"If you want to sleep, then do it" it was like Kumon read his mind.

"No, I want to keep talking with you" Azami yawned right after he explained why was he trying to stay awake.

"It's ok, really. We can continue later" he assured. "It's better if you take a nap now than slumber away while eating dinner."

Little did he knew that those words only echoed in the room and nobody heard them. The man resting in his arms was sound asleep before finishing his sentence, his breaths were as light as a leaf.

Kumon kissed his forehead before accompanying his fiancé in his dreams, because that was the true feeling of sharing a home.


End file.
